SWTOR: Omake
by RCenthusiast
Summary: A series of short chapters showcasing snippets of SWTOR scenes but using dialogue inspired from other media and fandoms. May or may not be included into the main Emperor's Wrath story.


**A/N: This scene comes from the dialogue before the big boss fight against Revan in the Foundry.**

 **I was watching a scene from Star Trek: Into Darkness where Captain Kirk and Spock were interrogating Khan, and I happened to chance upon a user's comment that Benedict Cumberbatch would have made a great Sith lord.**

 **Here is the link if you guys want to know: watch?v=gnZJjNjMg98**

 **So that got me thinking, what If I used Khan's speech and re-purposed it into a SWTOR setting? Thus, the end result is what you will read below.**

 **Read and Review! I hope you enjoy this and let me know if you think** **Benedict Cumberbatch would really have made a great Sith lord!**

* * *

Aaric entered the heart of the Foundry, lightsaber blazing and with his companions right behind him. The hooded Jedi was kneeling in the centre with his back to him, as if meditating.

"It is over Jedi." Aaric exclaimed. "Surrender yourself or die. Either way, the Foundry shall belong to the Empire!"

"That HK unit you destroyed…" He spoke after a period of silence. "He waited for me loyally for three hundred years. I can rebuild him, but it won't be the same."

"I want to know the name of the Jedi I'll be striking down." The warrior demanded. "Now, who the hell are you?"

The Jedi slowly turned to face his way. But his hood still kept most of his face hidden in darkness.

"A remnant of a time long past. Trained myself to be martially and tactically superior to others so as to lead the Republic to peace in a galaxy at war against the Mandalorians." He explained. "I was disavowed by the Jedi Council, condemned as a warmonger. But as a result of defeating Mandalore, I conducted my own investigation with my apprentice Alec, searching the deepest quadrants of space. I found your fledgling Empire and I decided to destroy the Emperor in a daring first strike. But he managed to brainwash me, turned me and my apprentice into his underlings and unleashed us to wage war against the very Republic we swore to protect!"

Aaric shifted uncomfortably. Somehow he felt like he heard this story before. So he kept quiet and continued to listen.

"Fortunately, I was captured and redeemed. I relearnt the ways of the force and destroyed my still-wayward apprentice and the rest of his military. I thought I could settle down and live a life of peace with my wife and child. But the fact of the Emperor still existing nagged at every inch of my mind like a parasite! I left the family I loved and searched once more for the Emperor. This time, prepared with a cadre of trusted individuals."

"I once again found Dromund Kaas and raided the city just as I had previously. But before I could fell the Emperor once and for all, I was betrayed. My entire team was destroyed and I was imprisoned. This time, for good. For three centuries I slept, hoping when I awoke things would be… different."

"I've went through all security records and holocam files, official and unofficial." Aaric rebutted. "A Jedi incursion on the Citadel never existed!"

"A fact that your beloved Emperor kept secret from the Imperial public and even your own Dark Council so as to help Vitiate advance his cause. A smokescreen to conceal my true identity." The Jedi hissed, then slowly pulled his hood off to reveal a scarred man.

"My name is... _Revan_."

Suddenly, everything fell into place and Aaric realised why the story sounded so familiar. This man was Darth Revan! But something still didn't feel right.

"Why would the Emperor Imprison a you, the legendary Revan, for three hundred years?" Aaric questioned, keeping his expression neutral.

"Because I had what he sought."

"Like what?"

" _Everything_." Revan scoffed. "Vitiate needed to provide an edge for your Imperial forces against the Republic, and for that, he needed a warrior's mind. My mind. To provide intel and formulate strategies for his eventual campaign against the Republic."

"You are suggesting the Emperor kept this secret away from the Dark Council simply because he wanted to exploit your intellect?" Quinn piped.

"He wanted to exploit my savagery!" The mad Jedi growled. "Intellect alone is useless in a fight, Mr. Quinn. You, you look like you can't even break a rule, how would you be expected to break bone? I found weakness in the Emperor's hold on my mind and I manage to free myself from his shackles. So now he was forced to reveal my existence to you."

"So you took control of a Republic ship, infiltrated my battle station and now seek to control the Foundry? I may be more than three hundred years old but I still am far more powerful than you. This fight will only lead to one inevitable outcome: You will die, I would have my infinite army invade Drommund Kaas, obliterate your defences and he would have no chance at escape. The galaxy would finally be rid of his existence, an existence that plagues all that it touches to this day!"

Aaric knew the situation was about to turn violent soon. He attempted to try throwing Revan off balance. "Are you truly willing to do anything to see the destruction of the Emperor? To kill in cold blood? Against the Jedi way just for your sake of revenge?"

"Vitiate took my crew from me!" He roared.

"Then, you are a no different than a murderer!" Aaric fired back.

"He used his power to control me!" Revan hissed. "I tried to influence the Emperor's mind in turn, and all of my efforts culminated into the Treaty of Coruscant. By the time I escaped and realised how long it had been, I had every reason to suspect that Vitiate had killed every single one of the people I hold most dear."

A tear trailed down his cheek as a sombre expression flashed across his face. "So, now I shall respond in kind. My team was my family, Sith. Is there anything you would not do for your family?"


End file.
